


Cost

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a price</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost

Logan watches Veronica out of the corner of his eye, memorizing her. He sits on the couch in the Mars Investigation office as she works, answering phones and deflecting offers now that her Dad’s book is on the bestseller list and his dad is the reason why.

He wonders sometimes if she even realizes that his father tried to kill her, that his father killed Lilly. He knows she gets that Aaron Echolls did it, but Logan’s not sure she realizes Aaron and Logan are, for all intents and purposes, the same. The same mold, the same cloth. What Aaron is, he’s done his best to make sure Logan becomes.

He starts as something clatters to the table in front of him, then glances down. He smiles as he picks up the penny and eyes it and her beyond. “You really think I’m that cheap, Mars?”

She moves away from her desk and sits beside him, her head on his shoulder, her blonde hair clinging to his t-shirt and skin. “I hope so. Because until Dad’s royalty checks start rolling in, that’s about all I can afford.”

“I’ll tell you what, Mars.” He pockets the penny and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “You can run up a tab.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-17-06


End file.
